Light of Destiny
by visionmaker82
Summary: Sailor Sun revealed! But with her comes a powerful and dangerous new enemy. Why are they here, and what will their effect be on the final adventure that will lead the Senshi to their ultimate destiny? Read and find out!


Greetings once more, true believers and fanfiction lovers. Before we begin, I must, as always, acknowledge that all disclaimers apply to this story; I do not own the Sailor Moon franchise or any of its characters-they are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any song or literary quotes that I use are also the property of their respective artists. Any original characters, however, are mine, and therefore i ask that if you seek to use them for any story of your own, please ask permission first. With that said, I hope you all enjoy this tale, and as always, reviews are appreciated! Read on, and never stop believing!

Chapter 1  
_"The light shines in the darkness,  
but the darkness has not understood it"  
_**John 1:5**

_"Learn to stand learn to fight_  
_You know the truth you've got the right_  
_Learn to stand learn to fight_  
_Speak the truth don't fear the night"_  
**Omen**

"Mom, dad, we uh...need to talk." Usagi Tsukino managed to say through the tightness in her throat. She glanced over at her prince, standing alongside her. He was keeping his composure a little better than her, but the truth was Mamoru was every bit as nervous as she was, if not moreso.  
"Sure Usako, whats it about?" Ikuko said, not even turning her head as she replied. She was seated in a chair in the Tsukino household's livingroom, folding laundry. Kenji was sitting on the couch nearby, a series of photographs and article clippings laid out on the coffee table in front of him as he contemplated the layout for his next magazine article.  
"Well, its...um..." Usagi stammered, trying to come up with the words. She turned her eyes to Mamoru, standing next to her, who looked every bit as nervous as she did. They gazed into each others eyes, taking strength from their love, and mustered their courage. He cleared his throat and wrapped an arm protectively around his beloved.  
"I proposed to Usako last night" he said.  
"And I said yes" Usagi finished for him.  
The movement of Ikuko's hands at her folding, and Kenji's at his organizing ceased. They both sat, frozen for several hearbeats. Then Kenji slowy raised his head to gaze at them, his face completely unreadable, which made them even more nervous.  
"You what...?" he finally asked, his voice soft and neutral.  
"Mom, dad, listen, I know you're going to say we're too young and that we aren't ready, but we both want this. _I_ want this, more than I've ever wanted anything!" Usagi replied, trying her best to control her voice as she felt panic starting to rise.  
"Usako..." Ikuko said softly, her hands now tightening on the clothes she was holding, "you know we both dreampt you'd do this, but your so young..."  
"Are you sure you can handle this? I mean, it's so much responsibility" Kenji said, his own voice trembling a bit, something Usagi was not used to hearing.  
"Mr and Mrs Tsukino..." Mamoru said, bracing himself for the possible storm to come, "I love you're daughter more than I could ever love anything. I promise you, I could never hurt her. And I promise you I will do everything I can to provide for her and protect her." But they dared not mention the other reason they felt so compelled to do this now; dared not mention that they knew their remaining time before the world was so radically altered was growing short.  
There was a long silence after this, until finally Kenji spoke up.  
"Usako...are you sure this is what you want? Absolutely sure?"  
"Yes, more than anything." Usagi said, sounding genuinely certain of herself-something that Kenji and Ikuko were not used to hearing either.  
"Then I guess there's only one thing to say..." Kenji said, rising from his seat. He strode across the room and raised his arms, causing Mamoru and Usagi both to flinch back, fearing he was going to striket he man who threatened to take his baby girl away. But instead Kenji clapped Mamoru on both shoulders and looked him directly in the face, flashing a smile that showed as much resignation as hope. "Welcome to the family son."  
"Family...I have a family now?" Mamoru said, the shock in his voice genuine.  
"And a home, where you are always going to be welcome" Kenji added. Slowly Mamoru reached up, laying a hand over one of Kenji's, and managed to crack a smile himself.  
"Thanks...dad" he said, sincere happiness starting to crawl into his voice.  
"Don't push you're luck" Kenji said, sounding amused now. "Now come here" he added and then embraced his new son-in-law. Mamoru smiled even broader now and put his arms around the older man, feeling more relief than he had ever known.  
"Oh poppa..." Usagi said, tears of joy starting to flow down her face. She threw her arms around the two most important men in her life, her heart swelling with happiness.  
"Kenji..." Ikuko added as she too let the tears come openly. She rose from her seat and joined them in a group hug, all of them drawing strength for the challenges that lay ahead from each other.  
"Did I miss something?" a new voice interrupted. All four heads turned to see Shingo standing in the doorway, a confused look on his face. "What's going on?" he asked. There was a brief pause before all four burst into laughter, adding to the boy's confusion.

Several miles away, Tokyo was basked in darkness as night crept in. In one particular public park, all was peaceful, the silence only interrupted by the soft chirping of crickets or the rustle of leaves in the wind.  
Had there been anyone in this park at that moment, they would have witnessed a blinding flash of light break the darkness, causing shadows to dance from between the leaves behind a large clump of bushes. They would have seen that light fade, revealing the dazzling figure of a young woman, her very body glowing with light that slowly grew softer, allowing her features to become discernable. They also would have seen her elaborate costume, her long, golden hair, and the long, gold and silver staff she held in her hand. And they then would have seen her clothes slowly change, assuming a more casual appearance, and her staff slowly dissappear into the palm of her hand, its top and bottom ends seemingly retracting with soft sparks till nothing remained.  
She stood, breathing heavily to herself as if coming down from some great exertion. She then opened her eyes, revealing her soft, amber-colored pupils. She gazed down at herself, making sure her appearance was suitable. Then she glanced up at the night sky, biting her lip in consternation, her face tight with worry.  
"I don't have much time..." she whispered to herself, and then she walked off into the night.

Somewhere else...  
There was a great, cavernous chamber, but it seemed to not be a structure at all. Rather, the elaborate columns and marble walkway seemed to simply float in dead space, for there seemed to be no walls, floor, or ceiling. Instead there was only the open void of deep space, the stars shining clearly, as if the very walls were transparent, revealing the vastness of the void all around.  
At the end of that marble walkway there was a small staircase, and capping it was an elaborate throne carved of dark alloy. And in that throne there was a figure seated, barely visible in the darkness. It sat stiffly, its features well masked in blackness. The only sound was the soft drumming of fingers against the arm of the throne, a perpetual rapping in the night.  
But then there was another noise: the marching of feet. For then, out of the darkness, there emerged three figures. They were dressed in uniforms, their skirts revealing them as female. One of them wore a uniform that was trimmed with a dark, bloody red, the second a deep purple, and the fourth a dark, royal blue. They walked in perfect synch with each other, their footseps clapping against the walkway surface in perfect time. They approached till they stood at the very foot of the stairs, and then all three went to one knee, placing a fist against the floor.  
"All proceeds as planned, my lord" one of them spoke, "We have picked up her trail, and discovered where she has fled."  
"It is a small, backward planet on the far side of the great star. But there is something else..."  
The drumming of the fingers ceased. There was a resounding silence.  
"This planet is different from the one's we have dealt with thus far...it...it could be the Place of Legend..." the third said.  
At this, the figure seated in the throne rose, towering up like a monolith. All three lowered their heads, averting their eyes. After several moments they slowly raised their gaze up, waiting  
"It...it may be where the Other is located" she finally finished, gulping tightly in her throat as she waited for the response.  
The towering figure in the darkness remained as still as a statue. Then the blackness was pierced by two luminescent orbs, revealing the soft glow of yellow eyes in the blackness. This eerie light was soon joined by the glistening of row-upon-row of needle like teeth, as below those eyes a pair of darkness-masked lips curled in a smile of pure malice.


End file.
